Speak Now-Powerpuff style
by Margo352
Summary: Based on the Song 'Speak Now', consists of small drabbles about the Powerpuff cast and the song 'Speak Now' ( Is better than it sounds!)


**I quietly approached the church where it was to happen. I step out of my sister's car and she drives away, I'm wearing white tight jeans, a heart shaped green top, which had a thick black belt in the center, under the belt my shirt is ruffled. The perfect thing to wear when crashing a wedding….**

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

**It was Butches wedding day**

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

**Princess**

_I sneak in and see your friends_

**I quietly go through the doors and slip pass the guests, I see Boomer and Brick,**

_And her snotty little family _

_All dressed in pastels_

**"Oh Darling, Isn't it wonderful that princess is getting married?" I over hear Mr. Morbucks say to Ms. Morbucks**

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

**"WHAT IS THIS TRASH!" she shrieks "I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES VANESSA!**

**NO FLOWERS! ****_EXPEASALY _****NOT THESE YELLOW BUTTERCUPS! I HATE BUTTERCUPS!**

_Somewhere back in a room _

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

**Ugg, Her dress was big, and fluffy it reminded me of a big sugary cupcake…that was really, really ugly and you don't want to buy.**

_This is surly not what you thought it would be_

**I see you flinch as you hear her shrieks and yells.**

_I lose myself in a daydream _

_Where I stand and say…_

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when _

_You're out of the church _

_At the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said speak now_

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

**Hey bro! Congrats! I look over to see Butch and Mitch high fiving, Butch half heartedly.**

_And the organ starts _

_To play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

**Purple curtains**

**Near the middle of the chapel. I have a perfect view.**

_Seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to be_

**Flash back**

**"Listen up ****_Butter-butt_****, I don't care what butch said! I don't want to see your horrible face at my wedding! Got it!?**

**End of flashback**

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen _

**I slip out from the curtains and sit down in a row were she can't see me. I watch as she walks or prances down the aisle like she's in a Miss. Beauty pageant…Yuck!**

_But I know you wish it were_

_Me you wish it were me_

_Don't you?_

**I watch slyly as I see you press a smile on your face and twirl a yellow buttercup behind your back.**

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when _

_You're out of the church _

_At the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said speak now_

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when _

_You're out of the church _

_At the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said speak now_

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when _

_You're out of the church _

_At the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said speak now_

_Oh oh ohhh_

_La la la_

_Au hoh_

_Oh oh ohhh_

_I hear the preacher say speak now _

_Or _

_Forever hold your peace_

**The words snap me out of my daydream.**

_There's a silence _

_There's my last chance_

**Should** **I?**

_I stand up with shaky hands _

_All eyes on me…_

_Horrified looks from everyone _

_In the room _

**I hear some gasps and out of the corner of my eye I see shocked faces.**

_But, I 'm only looking at you..._

**You look at me confused; my checks begin to turn red.**

**_I am not the kind of girl_**

**_Who should be rudely_**

**_Barging in on a white_**

**_Veil occasion,_**

**I hear someone mutter "Yeah right. She'd probably punch the Bride…"But I ignore them, I have a mission.**

**_ But you are not _**

**_The kind of boy _**

**_Who should be _**

**_Marring the wrong girl._**

**Butch starts to smile, probably amused...**

**_Don't say yes_**

**_Run away now_**

**_I'll meet you when _**

**_You're out of the church _**

**_At the back door_**

**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**

**_Your time is running out_**

**_And they said speak now_**

**He starts to chuckle, And I start to think that this was a mistake when he opens his mouth.**

_And you say _

**_Let's run away now_**

**_I'll l met you when I'm_**

**_ Out of my tux at the back door_**

**A few minutes later Butch and I climb into his dark Green pickup truck that Princess hated, but I loved…**

**Butch is wearing jeans and a green t-shirt.**  
+++

**_Baby I didn't say my vows_**

**_So glad you were around _**

**_When they said speak now_**

**And with that, he leans over and kisses me then we drive away leaving Princess throwing herself on the floor of the chapel screaming and kicking like a five year old**

The end :)

(authors note: slanted words are the song, Bolded words are the story, Bolded and slanted are well both.)


End file.
